Halvsies
by HaPpY bAcKwArDs
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros go Halvsies on everything (50/50), and Gamzee likes it that way.


Disclaimer: Do I look like Andrew Hussie to you? I dont own homestuck or the song Halvsies (50/50) c:

**Halvsies**

* * *

_You know, Tavros-kun and I are really good friends. So we'll always be together._

Gamzee and Tavros sat in Gamzee's room, lame rhymes were being thrown back and forth. Gamzee loved spending time with Tavros, and he never failed to show had been friends since young, due to Tavros' love of clowns, and Gamzee's silly clown makeup. Whenever Tavros was sad, he always cheered him up with a "honk". They were never apart for long, except when Tavros had to go home (though he usually spent the night). Gamzee didnt like when he went home, because then he'd have no one to talk to. After all, his parents were always at work. His brother didnt like to talk to him either, he found him to be "strange", and often picked on him about his "clown obsession". But it was okay, because Tavros never judged him, thats what mattered.

_We go halvsies nicely... on candy, and in the sandpit._

Gamzee and Tavros shared everything with eachother. Candy, toys, clothes, sometimes Gamzee's bed when he stayed over. As big as they were, both their childish sides remained. They often played in a sandpit Gamzee had gotten for his 6th birthday. He never saw need to throw it away.

_What are you gonna do today? Want to play? How about we go to the sandpit again? Lets go on the slide. Want to go on the swings?_

When they werent at Gamzee's house, they would spend the day in the park. They were the biggest people there, aside from childrens parents, and they'd often get odd looks.

_I enjoy whatever I do with Tavros-kun!_

No matter what mood Gamzee was in, all would be forgotten when he and Tavros were together. Even being in class with Tavros made it fun, everything was better with him around.

_Lets play together again tomorrow?_

_We promised._

At the end of most days they would part, and Tavros always promised to return the next day. He always kept his word, and Gamzee would wait for him each and every day.

_You know, lately, Tavros-kun..._

_Hasnt been playing with me_

_so its been ReAlLy BoRiNg,_

First, Tavros began coming later than usual...

Sometimes he'd skip days...

He no longer spent the night, he never stayed for more than an hour...

_He said there was a BoY hE lIkEd_

One day, Tavros asked Gamzee if he knew what it was like to love someone.  
Gamzee nodded, and Tavros began to blush awkwardly when Gamzee asked who. Tavros shyly described a guy in somewhat clownish makeup similar to Gamzee, who turned out to be a new student in their class. Tavros began spending more and more time with the new guy, and even less time with Gamzee. Gamzee learned that the boys name was Kurloz. They were so similar, was Tavros trying to replace him...?

_He couldnt play with me today, too..._

_I'm lonely_

_I wonder WhErE tHe BoY lIvEs_

_I really dont like him..._

Tavros and Gamzee now barely ever spoke at all, seeing as Tavros always had plans with his new boyfriend. Slowly, Gamzee began distancing himself from his classmates, not that they cared, he didnt think they did anyway. His brother had began messing with him again, but he no longer had someone to tell his problems to. All he wanted was someone to talk to... he couldnt take it anymore...

Gamzee followed Kurloz one day after school. Tavros wasnt with him for once... maybe he was busy... The guy had to be pretty dumb not to notice him all that time..

The next morning, he'd made his decision. Everything would go back to normal. He made his way to Kurloz's house, forcing his way in the second the door opened. Gamzee smiled back at the screaming boy, eyes trained on his chainsaw.

_Tavros-kun and I_

_Go halvsies on everything_

_So if we split him between the two of us, we can play again, right?_

_**RiGhT**_

Thats right, they could share, just like they always did.

Tavros would have no reason to leave him behind, they'd be together again.

Anything Gamzee had, half belonged to Tavros... wasnt this the same? Didnt Tavros want to share?

_**My HaNd gOt AlL rEd**_

Blood splattered all over the walls, his face, clothes, hands, everywhere...

He hadnt smiled like this in so long...

_**I lIkE wHaT tAvRoS-kUn LiKeS tOo.**_

He smiled down at the dead body, now cut equally into to halfs. Stuffing it into a trash bag, he made his way to school as usual. He hummed a calm tune as he made his way to class, paying no mind to the strange looks he was recieving. Happily throwing open his class door, he walked in. At first, everyone was asking if he was okay, he was all bloody...

He ignored them all and marched over to Tavros, pulling out one of the equally sliced halfs of Kurloz...

_**WhY iS tAvRoS-kUn CrYiNg?**_

_**TeAcHeR aNd OuR fRiEnDs ArE cRyInG, tOo.**_

The teacher now moving all the students away from him, threatening to swing the class chair at him, All the teens crying their eyes out. Gamzee didnt understand.

_**ItS wEiRd**_

Why wont Tavros look at him?

_**ItS wEiRd**_

Why is everyone crying?

_**ItS wEiRd**_

Why is the police here?

_**ItS wEiRd**_

Why wont Tavros say anything? ISNT HE HAPPY?

_**Is It BeCaUsE iM sTaInEd In AlL rEd?**_

He drops both Halfs of the boy on the ground.

Maybe they just misunderstood...

_**TaVrOs-KuN aNd I **_

If you both have a piece of him, wont it be easier to spend time together...?

_**Go HaLvSiEs On EvErYtHiNg...**_

_**Go HaLvSiEs On EvErYtHiNg...**_

_**Go HaLvSiEs On EvErYtHiNg...**_

_**Go HaLvSiEs On EvErYtHiNg...**_

_**Go HaLvSiEs On EvErYtHiNg...**_

_**Go HaLvSiEs On EvErYtHiNg...**_

_**Go HaLvSiEs On EvErYtHiNg...**_

_**Go HaLvSiEs On EvErYtHiNg...**_

_**Go HaLvSiEs On EvErYtHiNg...**_

* * *

Sharing is caring. Its not his fault o.o...

I'm sick for this.

Now go listen to the song c:

" Miku 50/50 (halvsies) "

I'm in love with it. So cute q-q


End file.
